dcsharedfilmuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: Assault on Arkham
Batman: Assault on Arkham is a 2009 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is a sequel to The Batman, the fifth installment in the DC Shared Film Universe, and the fifth installment of Phase One. It was directed by Christopher Nolan and stars Jason Sudeikis, Eva Green, Milo Ventimiglia, Richard Madden, Alice Eve, Jeremy Irons, Ashley Johnson, Matt Damon, Rachel McAdams, Gary Oldman, and Jude Law. The film was released on November 13, 2009 to gross $769.7 million on a $200 million budget. The film ran 158 minutes. The film also received mixed reviews. The third film in the series, Batman: The Dark Knight, was released in 2012. Synopsis 2 years after Bruce Wayne became Batman, he is forced to take a special mission into Arkham Asylum with Commissioner Jim Gordon and his sidekicks, Batgirl and Robin, to stop several supervillains who have escaped the walls of Arkham. Plot 2 years after Bruce Wayne became Batman and defeated the Joker, Bruce continues to operate as the vigilante. He and Vicki Vale have broken up, though she continues to work as a journalist at Gotham City Picture News. Bruce also works occassionally with Commissioner Jim Gordon, even though his daughter, Detective Barbara Gordon is firmly against vigilantes. Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce's butler and best friend, manages to convince Bruce to go to Haly's Circus with him. However, at the circus, a family of trapeze artists are all killed, except Dick Grayson, the sixteen-year-old youngest of the family. Bruce feels guilty as he couldn't stop the murder and adopts Dick, though he is severely against living with Bruce. Barbara learns the rest of the GCPD disrespects her, thinking she only has her badge because her father is the commissioner. Dick meets Barbara, and despite their six-year age gap, he falls in love with her. Dick discovers the Batcave and surprisingly wants to join Batman on his crime fighting. Bruce disagrees, however, Dick finds a costume of a former sidekick of Batman, someone in the two years. At Arkham Asylum, the Joker begins to recruit supervillains like him. He gets through to the agile thief, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, the scarred former lawyer, Harvey Dent/Two-Face, who has half of his face scarred with acid, Harleen Quinzel, a nurse at the asylum who has fallen in love with the Joker, and rich mob boss, Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin. Harleen makes herself her own costume after driving herself mad and manages to break Joker, Catwoman, Two-Face, and Penguin out. Harleen gives herself the name Harley Quinn. However, before the five can escape, the GCPD show up and block off the exit, causing the five to escape back into Arkham, where they begin to wreak havoc. Barbara and Jim enter the asylum, along with a squad of police. Batman shows up, followed by Dick, who has donned the costume and the name "Robin". Bruce, reluctant, allows Dick to help him. Barbara is met by Batman and Robin, and she attempts to arrest them, though Gordon allows them to escape. The Joker plans an air escape by taking the asylum's jet and escaping with his new team. Batman and Robin are found by Two-Face and Harley, who attack them. Gordon appears and injures Two-Face, though Harley escapes. Gordon cuffs Two-Face to a pipe for the time being. Barbara finds the three and discovers their identities. Bruce gets Barbara to trust him by saying he will never murder an unarmed criminal. The group of four are swarmed by inmates let loose by the Joker. They manage to fight them off. However, they meet back where the squad of police are, and find them all dead. Penguin finds Two-Face and frees him, though Gordon shoots Penguin dead, but Two-Face escapes, despite the bullet in his leg. The group of four split up to find the remaining villains. Bruce is approached by Catwoman, who he had put in prison. It is revealed that Bruce slept with Selina, which is why Bruce and Vicki broke up. Selina seduces him once again, but before they have sex, the Joker appears and fights Batman. Just before the Joker kills Bruce, Selina stops the Joker. Batman escapes, and Catwoman leaves the group, escaping in the jet on her own. The Joker, Harley, and Two-Face regroup and realize they are now outnumbered. Dick finds the group and tries to stop them on his own. However, the Joker shoots Dick in the chest. Barbara appears and kisses Dick just before he passes out. Bruce finds Dick and realizes he has let another Robin die. Barbara learns Bruce had a sidekick, Jason Todd, who wore the same suit and name, before being brutally murdered. Gordon finds the Joker and Harley trying to escape on their own, ditching Two-Face. Gordon arrests Two-Face, putting him back in his cell. Batman and Barbara find the Joker and Harley and stop them before they can escape. The two are also placed back in cells. Dick is revealed to be alive, barely holding on. He survives and is rejoiced by Bruce and Barbara. At the GCPD, Barbara is finally recognized as a good detective on her own, while despite Bruce's worries, Dick continues to act as Bruce's sidekick. Barbara realizes Gotham needs a female superhero, and becomes Batgirl alongside the two heroes. Gordon plans a manhunt for Selina, though Bruce stops him, saying he can find the good in her and may be able to pull her over to the heroic side. In a mid-credits scene, Judge Jonathan Crane becomes obsessed with the human concept of fear. In a post-credits scene, Bruce finds Selina, who refuses to be a hero and leaves. Cast *Jason Sudeikis as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Eva Green as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Milo Ventimiglia as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Richard Madden as Dick Grayson/Robin *Alice Eve as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Ashley Johnson as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Matt Damon as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Rachel McAdams as Vicki Vale *Gary Oldman as Jim Gordon *Jude Law as The Joker Appearances Locations *Gotham City **Wayne Manor **Wayne Tower **Haly's Circus **Gotham City Police Department **Arkham Asylum Events *Assault on Arkham Asylum **Escape of Arkham **Battle of Arkham Organizations *Wayne Enterprises *Gotham City Picture News *Haly's Circus *Gotham City Police Department *Arkham Asylum